The Boyfriend Tag
by CassyR5
Summary: Austin and Ally do The Boyfriend Tag. Established relationship. One-Shot.


**Summary: Austin and Ally do The Boyfriend Tag. Established relationship. One-shot.**

**A/N: I really like watching tag videos, and I recently came across this tag and thought it'd be fun to have Austin &amp; Ally do this, too. And for once, this didn't take me like a month to write. And I actually really like it, too (but be warned, it's really just a ton of fluffy banter, so).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or The Boyfriend Tag...tag (I actually don't know who created that, whoops).**

* * *

Ally has just hit record when Austin decides to say:

"Hey, Ally, guess what the snowman said to his wife."

Ally sits down beside her boyfriend. "What?"

"I'm _snow_ in love," he replies.

This causes the pair of them to burst out laughing - Ally at the joke, Austin at his girlfriend.

Through giggles, Ally says, "Okay, Austin, we're supposed to start this video now."

Austin continues laughing as he sits up, quickly calming down. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. What's your intro again?"

To answer his question, Ally turns to face the camera and says, "Hey, guys! It's Ally. So I asked everyone on Tweeter what you wanted to see in today's video, and one of the most-requested ideas was The Boyfriend Tag. After looking it up to figure out what that was, I decided to do it. You all probably know my boyfriend, Austin Moon." She points to Austin at this, who smiles and waves.

"Hi," he says.

Ally giggles as Austin proceeds to drape his arm around her shoulders. "I guess we'll get started." Pulling up the list of questions on her phone, she says, "Question one: where did we meet?"

"Sonic Boom," Austin answers. "How could I forget?"

"No kidding. It's a little hard to forget when someone plays drums with corn dogs when you're not even supposed to play the drums _or_ have food in the store," Ally says. "You were trouble right from the start."

"Yeah, but the good kind, right?" Austin asks with a smirk.

Ally just shakes her head with a smile. "Question two: where was our first date?"

Austin thinks for a second. "Are we counting the week and a half when we tried dating or when we got back together?"

Ally pauses. "Both," she says.

He chuckles. "Okay, well, our _first_ date was at Illusions Magic Café, but that didn't go so well."

Ally shakes her head at this.

"But what I'd like to think is our _real_ first date was when we went to Phil's Fun Town. Now _that_ is what I would call a perfect first date."

Ally smiles at the memory. "Yeah, that was really fun, huh?"

In response Austin leans over and kisses Ally's cheek before she lightly shoves him away, looking back at her phone.

"Okay, question three: what was your first impression of me?"

Austin grimaces. "Uh, can we skip this question?"

Ally looks at him quickly. "Wha - why?"

"Cause..." He pauses, then looks down and mumbles something.

Ally leans closer to hear him. "Cause, what?"

He speaks louder this time, though it's not much better. "Cause, I thought you were kinda dorky." He quickly covers this up by adding, "But-but in the most adorable way! You were - adorkable! Yeah, that's it. I thought you were adorkable."

Ally glares at him, but he can tell she's trying to hide her smile, so he smiles back. She just shakes her head and turns back to her phone.

Before she can ask the next question, Austin says, "Come on, what was your first impression of me? I bet it's just as bad."

Ally gapes. "Why would you think it's bad?"

"Cause we're total opposites. You probably thought nothing but horrible thoughts of me."

"Uh, not true. I'll have you know, like most of the student body, I thought you were cute."

Austin smiles, but gestures for her to go on.

She sighs. "Before I answer this, let me remind you how we first met?"

Austin just looks at her to continue.

"Fine. Besides cute and a bit of a troublemaker, I thought you were, I don't know, a player?"

"A player?"

"Player's probably not the right word, but... I don't know, it was just that everyone seemed to love you. There had to be _something_ wrong with you. You seemed too...perfect," she explains.

He nods slowly. "Huh. And now that you know me, you must've realized that I am, as you say, perfect?"

Ally chuckles. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." And before he has a chance to respond, she says, "Question four: when did you meet my family?"

Austin thinks about this for a moment. "Well, I know I met your mom just before you got over your stage fright. Your dad, I think I met a couple days after we started working together."

Ally nods. "Yeah, but what about _after_ we started dating?"

"Oh." Austin laughs at the memory. "That. Your mom came down for a week after about a month into our relationship and I had to go over to your house for dinner. That was, uh, that was something."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Ally disagrees.

"Yeah, that's cause you weren't the one getting questioned about your life choices. _Even though_ I've known your dad for like two years," Austin retorted. "You just kept trying not to laugh."

Ally nods, currently laughing at the memory, too. "Yeah, it was pretty funny seeing you nervous about practically everything you did."

Austin just shakes his head. "Can we just move on?"

Ally mock-pouts and pats his cheek, but she still obliges. "Okay, next question. Do I have any weird obsessions or habits? If so, what?"

Austin laughs at this. Facing the camera, he says, "Okay, so Ally has the really weird obsession with pickles. They're like her favourite thing in the world - besides me, of course. I don't get it. The pickles obsession, I mean."

Ally gapes at her boyfriend. "Um, I am _not_ obsessed with pickles! They're just my favourite food. Of all time."

"Notice how she didn't deny her obsession with me."

Ally just shakes her head. "That can't be the weirdest thing about me."

"Is that a challenge?"

She opens her mouth to reply, but he beats her to it.

"You chew your hair when you're nervous - at least you used to -"

"I stopped doing that like -"

"- when you eat bananas, you have this habit of smacking your lips together -"

"That's not weird! I -"

"- your vocal exercises are kinda funny, but in a -"

"Okay, now you're not even trying."

"- oh, this one isn't weird - it's actually kind of a turn-on - but during sex -"

This causes Ally to reach over to put her hand over Austin's mouth. "Okay, next question!" She looks down at her phone. "Question six, how long have we been together?" Without looking up, she says, "8 months, and no, Austin, licking my hand isn't gonna make me remove it."

He makes his best effort to make a sad face at this.

She looks at him. "Do you promise to behave?"

He nods.

"Swear on your life?"

He nods.

"My life?"

He hesitates.

"Austin."

He nods quickly.

"Okay," she says, taking her hand off his mouth.

He makes a sour face the minute she does. "You taste like soap."

"Yeah, that's cause I wash my hands. Next question -"

"Wait, I didn't answer the last one," he interrupts.

"Yeah, that's cause I did. We've been dating for 8 months."

"_No_, we've been together for 8 months, 1 week, and 5 days."

Ally laughs. "You remember the exact length?"

"One of us has to."

She just shakes her head with a smile. "Anyways. Next question. Do we have any traditions?"

Austin thinks abut this for a moment. "I guess music. That could be considered a tradition, right?"

"I don't know, that's more of our profession. A tradition would be like a place we go to every year or maybe how we celebrate an anniversary, I guess."

Austin smirks. "Well, -"

"Not that," Ally cuts him off, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

He laughs. "Alright, alright." He pauses. "We go out every Friday. That's like a tradition, right?"

Ally nods. "Yeah, I guess so." She looks at her phone. "Okay, question eight. What was our first road trip?"

"Road trip?" Austin asks. She nods. "Huh. Does tour count?"

She shakes her head. "Probably not."

"Okay." He pauses in thought. "We weren't dating at the time, but a couple months after my tour, we took a drive around Miami. We spent the whole ride blasting the radio and singing on the top of our lungs while site-seeing. That was really fun."

Ally laughs. "I almost forgot about that day. Didn't we need some inspiration for a song, but we just ended up taking the whole day off?"

Austin nods. "Yeah."

She smiles. "Okay, next question. What was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"Your eyes," he says automatically.

She looks surprised. "My eyes? Why?"

"Because. You have really prominent eyes, like they're big and brown and -" He leans in close at this, "- very easy to get lost in."

She shoves him away with a laugh. "Shut up."

He laughs. "Well, what's the first thing you noticed about me?"

"Your smile," she says with her own smile.

He smiles back. "Really?"

She nods. He presses a light kiss to this side of her head before she continues.

"Okay, next question. What do we argue about the most?"

He laughs. "Is that really a question?"

She nods, showing him the list on her phone.

"Huh." He pauses. "We argue about music sometimes."

She nods. "Not often, though. We can usually agree on that."

"Yeah," he says.

She thinks. "What else is there?"

He pauses for a second. "Sometimes we argue about where to go for dates."

"Yeah, but that's cause you always wanna go to that place by the beach, whereas I prefer the fancier restaurant on the highway."

"Which is _expensive_, by the way."

"We split the bill!"

"Which we also argue about."

"That's only because you have this idea that the woman shouldn't have to pay, which I've never understood."

Austin sighs, albeit dramatically. "Can we not do this right now, dear? We're on camera."

Ally just shakes her head. "Anyway. Next question. What is my favourite restaurant?"

"We just answered this, but the place on the highway."

"Yeah, but what's it called?"

"Vanelli's?"

Ally nods.

"Okay, what's _my_ favourite restaurant?"

Ally stifles a laugh. "Anyone and everyone who knows you, Austin, knows how much you love IHOP."

He chuckles. "Right," he says. "What's the next question?"

She looks at her phone. "Uh, who wears the pants in the relationship?"

Austin scoffs. "Me, obviously. You wear dresses all the time. You're even wearing one right now," he says, pointing to Ally's aforementioned dress.

Ally laughs. "No, it means who's more in charge in the relationship."

"Oh. That would probably be you, then."

"Really? I was thinking both of us. We don't tell each other what to do. And I certainly wasn't the one who got on stage and told everyone we were dating," she adds.

"True, but let's not forget who I did that for," he says.

She smiles. "You mean us?" she says.

He smiles back, then leans in and kisses her. It's a short kiss, as after a few seconds she pushes him away.

"We're on camera," she reminds him.

He just laughs, but pulls her closer to him. "What's the next question?" he asks.

"Okay," she mutters as she looks back at her phone. "Question thirteen: when I watch TV, what is usually on the screen?"

Austin thinks for a second. "Okay, so you don't actually watch a lot of TV," he starts, "but when you do, it's either Friends, SNL, or music channels. But mostly music."

Ally nods. "Very true," she says. "Okay, next question. Who is my best friend?"

Austin scoffs. "Easy. It's me!"

Ally playfully glares.

Austin sighs. "Nah, I'm just kidding. It's Trish. But _I'm_ you're second favourite. Right?"

Ally just laughs and reads out the next question. "What is something you do that I don't like?"

Austin opens his mouth to answer, then thinks for a second and shuts it. "Wait, something _I_ do?" he asks, pointing to himself.

Ally nods. "Yeah, something _you_ do that _I_ don't like."

"Oh. Hmm." He pauses. "Wait, are you saying there's things I do that you hate?"

Ally just shrugs. "I'm not saying that. The question is. But if I _were_ to say that, I _might_ have a thing or two to suggest."

He's still for a moment before he sets his hand under his chin, thinking. Then he says, "Is it how I make fun of your obsession with pickles?"

"I'm not obsessed!" Ally protests. "But no, I don't hate that."

"Okay." He continues thinking. "Does it have to do with Dez and I busting another guitar last week?"

"No - wait, what guitar?"

"Nothing," he says quickly. He suddenly, gets an idea, and smirks. "Oh, _I_ know what you hate."

"What?"

Instead of answering, he wraps his arms around her and starts tickling her sides, causing her to shriek. She tries to move, but he just pulls her closer to him, the two of them laughing as he continues. Eventually, she's able to squirm her way out of his arms, and thankfully, he doesn't attempt to tickle her again.

Slowly, she sits back down next to him, and he puts his arm around her again. She doesn't try and remove it.

"As good of a guess as that was, no, I don't dislike you tickling me. But that doesn't mean you can do it again!" she quickly adds.

He just laughs. "I won't, I swear," he says. "But seriously, Ally, there's got to be something you don't like about me. Your viewers would like to know."

"Right, my _viewers_," she replies. She sighs. "Fine. If there's one thing you do that I don't like, it's how easily jealous you can get. Before we dated, you would get really competitive or annoyed about me and some guy when I didn't realize I was doing anything wrong. And after we got together - I know you probably don't think I've noticed, but I do - if a guy were to look at me the wrong way, you seemed more 'protective' of me, I guess. Like you were afraid I'd leave you or be stolen. But I know that you know I'd never do that."

Austin nods. "Yeah, I do get a little jealous sometimes, don't I?"

She chuckles. "Sometimes." She kisses his cheek. "But I'm here to stay."

He smiles. "Okay, so what's the next question?"

"Okay... Do I play any sports?" she asks.

Austin bursts into laughter at this. "You playing sports? That's hilarious!"

Ally glares. "Just answer the question."

When he calms down, he says, "Uh, I think I just did."

She shakes her head. "Fine. Apparently, I don't have the best hand-eye coordination," she mutters. Austin just chuckles, but says nothing.

"Okay, next question. What could I spend hours doing?"

Without hesitation, Austin says, "Music. Whether you're playing piano or writing songs or singing on stage, you always get so lost in the music and you'd probably spend forever with it if someone wasn't there to pull you back into our depressing reality."

Ally tries to cover up her guilty look with a laugh. Knowing it failed, she says, "Yeah, that's probably true. But you do the same thing, you know."

Austin nods. "But at least I know it."

She just shakes her head. "Anyway. Next question. If I could live anywhere, where would it be?"

"You like to talk about New York a lot. And Europe, I know how much you wanna travel to Europe," Austin answers.

Ally nods in response. "I love Europe way too much for someone that's never been there."

"You'll get there someday," Austin says with a smile. "Do you know where I wanna live?"

Ally beams. "With me?" she asks.

He boops her nose. "You got it."

Ally giggles, her nose scrunched up from him booping it. Turning back to her phone, she says, "Okay, last question. What is our ship name?"

"Our ship name?" Austin asks. "Do we own a boat now?"

She laughs. "No, it means our couple name. Auslly, remember?"

"Ohh, right," he replies. "Yeah, Auslly. That's us."

Ally chuckles. "It's so weird to think that people 'ship' us, though. Like they actually want us to be together."

"Maybe, but who can blame them? We're adorable." To prove his point he wraps both arms around her and pulls her close, laying his head on her shoulder. "See?"

She laughs, but returns his side hug as best as she can. "And on that note, I think it's time we ended the video. Thank you for watching!" She attempts to stand to turn off the camera, but Austin still has his arms around. "Um, Austin? You can let go of me now."

He only pulls her closer at this. "No."

She tries to squirm out of his grip and pull his arms off of her, but fails.

She says, "Austin, I have to turn off the camera. Let go!" She tries to sound angry, but she's laughing at she says this.

Finally, he loosens his grip. "Alright, alright," he says, letting her go.

The camera shuts off just as Austin grabs Ally by the waist, pulling her to him once more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
